Kimberly Brooks
Kimberly Brooks (born July 29, 1981) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Ashley Williams in Mass Effect, Barbara Gordon/Oracle in Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City and Stormy in the Nickelodeon Dub of Winx Club. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *¡Mucha Lucha! (2002-2005) - Buena Girl *As Told By Ginger (2001-2009) - Chantel (ep9), Cheerleader#1 (ep53), Cheerleader#2 (ep53) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2017) - Brady (ep31), Business Woman (ep38), Mallory O'Neill (ep11) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Princess Looma Rayona, Rook Bralla (ep17), Serena, Starbeard (ep58), Additional Voices *ChalkZone (2003) - Cleopatra (ep14), Flat Person (ep14) *Chowder (2007) - Chutney (ep5) *DC Super Hero Girls (2019) - Bumblebee (ep4) *Danger Rangers (2005) - Boy (ep4), Girl 2 (ep4) *Danny Phantom (2005-2006) - Angela Foley, Kid Walla (ep41) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2002) - Alarm (ep59), Bus Driver (ep44), Girl (ep15), Girl#3 (ep59), Grandma (ep33), Gwen, Mee Mee, Mee Mee's Mom (ep35), Morally Righteous Rita Doll (ep59), Supermodel#2 (ep14) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2015) - Dr. Maisha McStuffins, Surfer Girl *Disney DuckTales (2018) - Hardtack Hattie (ep19), One-Eyed Linda (ep19), Peg Leg Meg (ep19) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Motorcity (2012) - Mrs. Gordy (ep15) *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2016) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2017) - Ms. Candoo (ep88) *Disney Special Agent Oso (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *Disney The Owl House (2020) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-2018) - Allura *Fast & Furious: Spy Racers (2019) - Wanda Benson *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2006) - Jill (ep30) *If You Give a Mouse a Cookie (2017-2019) - Additional Voices *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2003) - Mrs. Saunders (ep49) *Ozzy & Drix (2003) - Christine Kolchuck *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Super John Doe, Jr. (ep12) *Rugrats: Pre-School Daze (2005) - Noah (ep1) *Sanjay and Craig (2016) - Bertha Van Weld (ep48), Headband Guy (ep49), Kelley (ep49), Mother (ep48) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Cassidy Williams, Luna, Woman (ep7) *Shimmer and Shine (2016-2017) - Flower Vendor (ep35), Genie Girl (ep35), Genie Woman (ep33), Genie Woman (ep34), Genie Woman (ep36), Genie Woman#1 (ep41), Genie Woman#1 (ep42), Genie Woman#2 (ep41), Genie Woman#2 (ep42), Girl Genie (ep26) Girl Genie (ep27) *Static Shock (2001-2004) - Madelyn, Puff *Steven Universe (2015) - Jasper (ep52), Malachite (ep52) *Teen Titans (2005) - Sarasim (ep41) *The Boondocks (2014) - Additional Voices *The Loud House (2016) - Kids (ep24), Tween #1 (ep24) *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2000) - Joey (ep25), Little Brother (ep18), Mom 1 (ep18), Sister (ep18) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013) - Amanda Cage, Woman (ep50) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2003) - Backup Singer#2 (ep6), Elliot Binder, Janet Lawrence (ep3), Luna (ep19), Phylidia Flanders (ep6) *Winx Club: Beyond Believix (2012-2013) - Stormy, Flora's Sirenix Guardian (ep24), Niobe, Trista (ep4) *Winx Club: Bloomix (2013-2015) - Stormy, Carol, Fairy Student #1 (ep10), Generic Fairy #1 (ep4), Generic Fairy #10 (ep5), Generic Pixie #2 (ep2), Girl #1 (ep2), Niobe (ep14), Prom Queen #1, Vampire Girl #1, Veronique, Wise Woman (ep15) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Shuriken School (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Winx Club (2011-2012) - Stormy, Clothing Store Clerk (ep53), Niobe 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Buena Girl, Snowpea *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - Kathy Duquesne *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Balloonist *Justice League: War (2014) - Darla *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) - Foreast Animal, Kitten 1, Kitten 2 *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Luna *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Luna *Superman: Doomsday (2007) - Murphy *Wonder Woman: Bloodlines (2019) - Giganta, The Cheetah 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Immigrants (2010) - Hot Babe #1 'Movies' *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Angie, Reporter, Zachery *Spies in Disguise (2019) - Lance's Car *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Tally (Cheetah Cub) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Manou the Swift (2019) - Seagull Neighbor 'TV Specials' *DC Super Hero Girls: SweetJustice (2019) - Bumblebee, Eliza Danvers *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Allura *Winx Club (2011) - Stormy *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Stormy *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Stormy *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Stormy 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Stormy *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Stormy 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Vixen/Mari McCabe (ep49) *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Shorts (2019) - Bumblebee, Woman with Dog (ep5) *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender: Vlog (2017) - Allura (ep3) *The Stinky & Dirty Show! (2015-2018) - Carla, Dottie, Jumpy *Vixen (2015) - Young Mari Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Weathering with You (2020) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Shell the Merchant 'Video Games' *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Redding *Barbie Adventure: Riding Club (1998) - Christie *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Oracle/'Barbara Gordon', Bruce Wayne (Child), Sarah Cassidy *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Oracle/'Barbara Gordon', Batcomputer, M.P.T. Officer Anne Bishop *Batman: Arkham City: Harley Quinn's Revenge (2012) - Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Daisy Fitzroy *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Daisy Fitzroy *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Clive Barker's Jericho (2007) - Additional Voices *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Califia *Dark Reign: The Future of War (1997) - Computer Voice *Dark Reign 2 (2000) - SINDI, Additional Voices *Dead Rising (2006) - Additional Voices *Dead to Rights: Retribution (2010) - Faith *Dishonored (2013) - Dead Eel Thugs, Hatter Thugs *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish *DreamWorks Voltron: VR Chronicles (2017) - Allura *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Female Brotherhood of Steel *Far Cry: New Dawn (2019) - Additional Voices *Far Cry 5 (2018) - Additional Voices *Goosebumps: Attack of the Mutant (1997) - Dinah *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Kobolds & Catacombs (2017) - Dragoncaller Alanna, Silver Vanguard, Spiteful Summoner *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Concrete Cannon *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Kendra Midori *LawBreakers (2017) - Announcer (H.A.N.N.A.H.) *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Angelica Jones/Firestar *Marvel Powers United VR (2018) - Storm/Ororo Munroe *Mass Effect (2007) - Ashley Williams *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Ashley Williams *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Ashley Williams *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Shinobu Jacobs *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *South Park: The Fractured but Whole (2017) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Naboo Scout Captain, Y-Wing Pilot *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Elise Montagne, Hester, Isa, Major Hurka, Sharina Fizark *Stormrise (2009) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance (2007) - Order Commander Celene *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Niobe, Civilian *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes (2019) - Shinobu Jacobs, Specialist *Unreal Tournament III (2007) - Status Announcer *Where the Water Tastes Like Wine (2018) - Althea *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Sira Moonwarden *World of Warcraft: Legion (2017) - Asara *XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Cross Edge (2009) - Anesha *Fatal Frame III: The Tormented (2005) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2019) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Rosalind Starling *Maximo: Ghosts To Glory (2002) - Lenore, Mamba Marie, Sephonie *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Online Unit Soldiers *Mugen Souls (2012) - Dees Vanguard *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Dees Vanguard *No More Heroes (2008) - 8: Shinobu Jacobs *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Kyoka Ochimizu *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Mari Mochizuki/Kresnik *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Angelica Rogner *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Angelica Rogner *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Valerie Blaylock Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (147) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (23) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2020. *She started her acting career when she was nine years old. Category:American Voice Actors